A Biostatistics Core is essential to the success of the scientific elements of the Projects (particularly at Long Island University). The Biostatistics Core will contribute to the long-term stability of the proposed pilots and potential future funded projects. The Core faculty engage in methodological research to improve design and analysis techniques for cancer research. Their particular strength is in clinical trials and pharmaco-kinetics studies and they are prepared to develop and adapt new methods of design and analysis in response to emerging needs or the projects. Stephen Johnson heads the Oncoinformatics Core faculty at Columbia University Herbert Irving Comprehensive Cancer Center (HICCC) and will advise on informatics. Janie Weiss, Manager of the Cancer Center?s Oncoinformatics facility has experience in programming and systems analysis as well as with the use of databases and computers in cancer-related research.